


steal me away when the sun goes down

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Smut, business corruption, like a lot, more tags in notes, prostituition, questionable morals, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Bright lights, neon lights, Yuta falls for the pretty dancer on stage. And Taeil, for the life of him, cannot understand why.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S1n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1n/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this commission is for my dear bili! i hope you enjoy~  
> additional tags/warnings: morally ambiguous threats

Born into money and power, Yuta never had an issue getting what he wanted. With everything he had been gifted from his parents, he had always been reminded that in turn for their kindness, Yuta would be the one inheriting the family business in the future whether he liked it or not.

Fortunately, it was never a problem for him. Yuta liked what his parents do for a living. He liked being at the top of the chain—being the parent company to littler ones and networking further and further to grow into something bigger by the day. Even when Yuta learned of the darker side of the business he aspired to immerse himself in, it wasn’t necessarily an issue for him.

If he had to sink his hands in the mud to grow, then so be it.

That’s how Yuta finds himself in Seoul, away from his hometown at age twenty three running a fraction of the business his father has passed down to him. From clubs to smaller business corporations, Yuta has them in the palm of his hands.

Parenting smaller businesses meant checking up on them regularly to make sure all goes according to his rules. The day is usually spent in his office hosting meetings with various companies while some of his nights are spent in a club—Aquila—planted in the bustling city.

Sleek with neon lights stretching across the rooms and glossed bar tops you could see your reflection in, Aquila opened its doors to all.. Velvet cushions scatter around sofas of the higher tier of the club and glass bottles filled with various brands of alcohol line the ceiling to floor shelves.

Everything about Aquila screamed  _ fancy  _ for the middle income district of Seoul. Though as fancy and well off as the bar seemed to be, Yuta knows there’s much more to it than its booming music and dancers perched on the stage.

Without the Nakamoto cooperation, Aquila would be nothing. And Yuta intends for it to stay that way. Waist deep in debt and reliance, the bar would instantly crumble if Yuta decides the place doesn’t suit his business’ sponsorship.

But in the six months Yuta had been stationed in Seoul, a very pretty dancer has convinced Yuta the club is very worth keeping. Dressed in a black playboy bunny bodysuit and fishnet stockings hugging his legs, Yuta’s favourite dancer twirls around the pole on stage, providing a meal for all those sat in the highest tier of the bar.

Yuta eyes him hungrily. His black hair gelled neatly at one side and left the other side to sweep over his forehead, long but short enough to give Yuta a good look into his doe eyes. 

It started off as a sweet treat for his eyes and pent up libido. Yuta would rake his eyes all over the dancer’s body, drinking in every detail and quenching a thirst only this dancer could fulfil. Then it turned into something Yuta would regularly come back to.

Other dancers in the bar were fine. They’d dance as they’re paid to do and spread their legs for Yuta if he so simply crooked his head as them. It satisfied Yuta for a bit but ultimately, the wick remained unlit inside his gut. Each dancer was the same, submissive and pliant towards his touch but ultimately empty. It didn’t sit well with Yuta if he was bedding them just so they could earn extra pay, but ignorant to what their body was at peace with. So he looked away from their direction.

Then came the beauty before Yuta. Taeil. Taeil had been much quieter than the other dancers, more casual and relaxed under Yuta's attention. Like the other dancers, Yuta noticed Taeil would occasionally let someone pull him into one of the private rooms. When he exited the room, his lipstick was smudged and a wobble was present in his legs.

Their paths never directly crossed till Taeil was assigned by the boss to dance at the highest tier of the bar, where the richest clients and guests inhabited. It is clear why. When pitched next to the other dancers, any pretty face would be dulled down to an ugly duckling next to Taeil.

Taeil possesses beauty like no other.

“Come here,” Yuta mouths and crooks his finger. He spreads his legs on the velvet couch and pats his lap as an invitation for the dancing bunny. Taeil throws a wry smile and cocks his head. One step, two steps, then he turns away from Yuta to sink down on all fours to tease another customer. He arches back, presenting his ass to Yuta in full view.

He’ll play coy with Yuta knowing he’ll be adequately wrecked later in the night. Taeil rises to his knees, widely spread and leaving nothing hidden, then sinks back down lower in sync with the music. His hands roam his torso, squeezing the fabric covering his chest and drumming his fingers against his bulge. Lust swirls in the stranger’s eyes and Taeil rises back to his feet. He’s done tantalising his prey and struts to the lion across the room.

Carefully, Taeil descends from the stage and makes a seat out of Yuta’s lap. A firm grip on his butt and a pair of lips kissing the crook of his neck find their way.

“You’ve developed quite a liking for disobeying me, haven’t you?” Yuta continues to savour his kisses along Taeil’s neck, knowing the dancer will make Yuta work for more later on. 

And that’s exactly what Yuta adores in Taeil. Taeil plays hard to get. He makes Yuta work for what he wants and if Taeil decides Yuta has done well enough, he’ll graciously fall back into the mattress with his legs spread eagle for the latter. The bona fide want in Taeil lights the flame in Yuta. It’s exactly that which excites him and makes the nights he spends with Taeil all the more agreeable.

Along the way, Yuta wanted more than a good fuck with Taeil. Maybe he’s gotten himself in the deeper end more than he has expected and the flutter in his heart when Taeil smiles at him says a lot.

“Lions need to be tamed, don’t they? If they get anything they want at their beck and call, they’ll be spoiled rotten. We can’t have that, now can we? Not when you’ve proven how good you can be,” Taeil purrs into Yuta’s ears. Hands splayed across Yuta’s chest and neck. As great as Yuta reveals himself to be, he’ll submit to Taeil’s lightest touch.

“Now why would I let you tease me like that? I’ll get my cute bunny stolen from me if I’m too tame,” Yuta counters.

There’s a look too genuine in Yuta’s eyes that puzzles Taeil. He’s seen before in the months they’ve known each other and a semblance of pity flickers in Taeil. Yuta, in Taeil’s firm opinion, is wasting that dewy look in his eyes on someone like Taeil.

Alas, it’s not Taeil’s place to comment on that. So he sticks to what he’s paid for. Maybe even taking advantage of the emotions Yuta has attached to him.

“But you’ll steal me back, won’t you? You’ll pay any price so that I can warm your bed and cock by the end of the night.” It’s true and Taeil needs no confirmation. Yuta is nothing but an important customer to please but that doesn’t stop him from enjoying how much the younger wants him.

“Smart boy,” Yuta lands a firm slap on one of Taeil’s buttcheek. The elder yelps and arches his back the way Yuta loves, indifferent to the eyes on them enjoying the show. “And in return, anything you think is fit as my reward, I’ll happily receive without a complaint.”

The night unfolds like many others do. Taeil pulls Yuta away from the couch they’re sitting cozy on and calls for another dancer to take his place. On the way out, Yuta waves off the club boss who shouts a crude comment about enjoying Taeil as much as he wants for the night, slapping the dancer’s butt in the process. Yuta instantly holds Taeil closer, making himself a shield between Taeil and the gremlin.

“I’ll consider listening to your yapping if you’re able to repay what you’ve borrowed, Park,” Yuta warns with a kind smile and Park zips his mouth shut. Both know repaying the full loaned amount is close to an impossible feat.

Yuta and Taeil skip their visit to the private rooms tucked in the back of the club. Yuta shrugs off his blazer, wrapping it around Taeil to cover him up on the journey to the parking lot just behind the units Aquila occupies.

They enter Yuta’s car and head straight to a hotel under Nakamoto corporations. The penthouse they check into is familiar to Taeil at this point. He spends at least one night a week here and as luxurious as every facility in the room is, Taeil is only well acquainted with the bed and bathroom. Even in the morning after when Yuta prods for Taeil to stay, Taeil takes his leave as soon as he can. He’ll be lashed with a harsh scolding and beating if the boss begins to suspect he ran away.

Taeil’s body is well lit under the penthouse lights. It’s certainly a magnificent sight for Yuta who drinks in the light rose gold shimmer on Taeil’s eyelids, his cherry tinted lips, the playboy bunny suit under the navy blazer and the fishnets wrapped around his legs taut from the high stilettos. 

“What would my bunny like today? Tell me what you’d like to do,” Yuta kneels on the ground where Taeil leans on the foot of the bed, admiring the view. While Taeil fakes thinking of what he’d like to do, Yuta holds the back of his thighs, kissing the flesh and nosing where Taeil’s bulge tents in the fabric.

“I want you to remind me how pretty I am,” Taeil runs his finger through Yuta’s blond hair. “Make me feel like a saint and taint me however much you like.” While Taeil doesn’t think he’s extraordinarily pretty nor does he need the flattery, Yuta seems to love giving it.

“As you wish, bunny.”

What begins with Yuta kissing around Taeil’s clothed cock turns into a match at Yuta’s mercy. He whispers praises under the dim lights and laves his tongue where Taeil’s cock stays trapped in the confines of his clothes.

“It would be such a shame to taint such a saint like you, wouldn’t it? One of God’s purest angels all pretty and innocent—perfect from the way your lips are so rosy pink to how perfectly your body is carved. All of that to belong to me so I can fuck you till you forget your name. Would you like that, baby?”

Standing upright is such a task, especially when Taeil wants more for his cock to rub on. He can’t run his fingers through Yuta’s hair and buck his cock into Yuta’s mouth anymore, not when his hands are tied behind his back and a water tight grip holds him in place. Blood rushes south with enough left in his cheeks to make him feel like the sun is beating down on him. Everything is hot and even more is telling him to frogo all control to Yuta so he can be fucked senseless into the mattress.

“Please,” Taeil whines. “Please,” he throws his head back when Yuta’s tongue presses harder on the outline of his cock through the fabric. “Strip me, stretch me open and make me your toy.”

“Yea? You’d like that?” Yuta flashes his signature cheshire cat grin. His fingers run down Taeil’s length, to his tip and then to his balls. “Want to take my cock?”

“Yes! More than anything!”

Taeil’s wish is Yuta’s command. The younger pushes Taeil onto the bed, stripping him of everything except the tie around his wrists and the stockings. Unbuttoning his pants and forgoing all his clothes, Yuta grinds down on Taeil’s round bum briefly, and another time again, pushing down harder so Taeil’s cock can rub against the duvet.

The sensation of Yuta’s lube slicked fingers are no stranger. Three fingers are gradually inserted and replaced by the blunt head of Yuta’s cock once the latter deems Taeil properly stretched. Though Taeil insists that he’s stretched despite only just opening enough for Yuta’s three digits, he’d rather have a cock roughly pounding into him to forget the stresses of the day, or how his boss is constantly breathing down his neck on how to live the excuse he calls a life.

Taeil is pliant in Yuta’s hands. He lets the blond position him in any position he desires and fucks roughly into Taeil till his eyes roll backwards and he can see stars. The restriction in his arms prove frustrating to Taeil when Yuta pins them above his head, fucking into him and loving the way Taeil’s untouched cock bounces along with a pool of precum around it.

“Will you come untouched this time? Will your little cock show how much of a slut you are for me?” Yuta coos. Before Taeil can protest, Yuta pulls out without warning, flipping Taeil over and getting him on his knees. He easily slips back into Taeil and resumes thrusting into Taeil’s tight heat when his bunny signals for him to go.

Unadulterated moans mix with yelps and whines when Yuta lands slap on his buttcheeks, an equal number on each side that form rosy blotches.

“Harder! Harder!” Taeil whines from where his head is planted sideways on the bed, arching his back further to accommodate Yuta better. Yuta lays another spank on Taeil’s butt high in the air and picks up his pace, jackhammering into Taeil and keeling over to bite onto Taeil’s shoulder as he reaches his climax. His thrusts come to a screeching halt as he pushes his cock as deep into Taeil as he can, making sure Taeil takes all the come he has to spill.

In the midst of Yuta shooting his come inside him, Taeil comes too, painting to duvet below him. 

“Fuck,” Yuta groans, his hands gripping tight on Taeil’s hips. Taeil is shaking like a leaf, mind hazy from being stuffed with come and coming after a rough fuck.

Recovering from his high, Yuta slowly pulls out of Taeil. His come follows soon after, flowing out of Taeil’s abused hole and down his thigh. Yuta’s heart swells with pride, massaging the rosy plump cheeks. “Good bunny, good bunny. Did you come without playing with your cock? Getting your ass fucked is more than enough, huh?”

Taeil whimpers, pathetic and needy. As if his ass wasn’t feeling raw enough, Yuta looms over him again, kissing where half of his face is exposed, and inserts two fingers back into his hole. “Gonna clean you up, okay? Let me take care of you.”

Taeil, with not much of a choice given to him, nods and writhes as Yuta pulls his come out of him. Though it’s not like Taeil doesn’t appreciate the slow gentleness after sex, it’s that Yuta wouldn’t allow him to leave in such a state, especially in the wee hours of the morning. There are plus sides to this, though. Escaping from Yuta’s tender hold means returning to the bar, where he no longer has a shield between Park and himself.

Returning to Aquila not only means that he has to see whoever Park chose to stuff full that night in the openness of his office, it also means he’ll be shamed and degraded in the state he presents himself. As if to add salt to the wound, at least ninety percent of the amount he earned that night would go straight to Park’s greasy hands.

So Taeil stays in the comfort of the penthouse, allowing his sleepy self to enjoy Yuta’s pampering and the soft mattress, instead of the worn one in the dingy room he calls his home. For these few extra hours away from the club, he’ll hide under the guise of Park thinking he’s working into the night, getting his hole fucked over and over again. This way, he can hold onto his money for a while longer before it gets snatched away again.

“Sleep well, okay baby? And don’t leave right after you wake up. I wanna see you in the morning too,” Yuta whispers in his ears after their bath together.

Taeil barely nods before he drifts to sleep, enveloped in Yuta’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this for a first chapter? i hope you liked it!!  
> this first chapter is a commission for bili and the remaining chapters are the rest of the plot i couldn't resist not writing!  
> see you in the next chapter~ °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> let me know what you think ^^  
> commission me [here](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin/status/1307280400465588225?s=20)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into a the past; a look at the truth behind the veil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!! back with chapter 2~
> 
> additional tags/warnings: threats. referenced drug withdrawal + addiction. Implied rape (not directly referenced but it’s posed as a possibility). objectification. drug abuse. kidnapping. hinted sexual assault. human trafficking. past family issues

Morning comes after what feels like a full week of sleep on liquid gold. Taeil’s eyes flutter open, his back pressed to Yuta’s chest and getting a ray of sun in his eyes. It’s barely nine in the morning but Taeil’s body isn’t used to staying asleep past this hour. Usually, he’d start hearing shouting at this point, as well as things being thrown around if he were back at the Aquila.

He rises to sit, admiring the calmness around him. Taeil has wondered before, if Yuta has a long list of people he brings back here to fuck. But to his surprise, he happened to be told by a staff member a while back that when Yuta first brought him to the penthouse, it was from then on that Yuta only occupied the room if he had Taeil with him.

An arm is snug around his waist, protectively secured at his belly. Taeil turns, scanning Yuta’s sleeping figure.

Nakamoto Yuta, the son of Nakamoto corporation's CEO.

Nakamoto Yuta, born in Osaka and has based himself in Seoul for the past seven months.

Nakamoto Yuta, though cold and cruel when he wants to be, gives Taeil eyes that the latter finds too genuine. 

Maybe Yuta has grown a bit too infatuated with Taeil’s company, though he wonders what aspect of it. But who knows. Yuta has been full of surprises since the day they met. 

Taeil was approached by Park one day, receiving a bark of an order to dance at the highest tier instead of the stages dotted around the lower tiers of the club. The previous dancer handling that shift wasn’t there, wasn’t to be found anywhere. When Taeil thought about their last whereabouts, he last saw them being escorted away by a client the previous night.

Sometimes, clients would whisk the dancers away for a full two days, maybe even three. So when a week had passed, Taeil concluded he wouldn’t see said dancer ever again. It happened sometimes—where a dancer would disappear. Sometimes it was a brave escape, more times it was being sold to be someone’s toy till they break. 

It’s a bleak life, but Taeil has no control over it. The monotony he’s shackled too would always be better than the unknown darkness of an escape.

Looking at Yuta, Taeil considers himself quite lucky.

✿

Taeil thinks his knowledge in speaking Japanese helped him have what he has with Yuta. 

The second language came from his four year stay in Tokyo with his father after his parents divorced when he was twelve. A little after Taeil’s sixteenth birthday, it was apparent he and his father had no desire to be around each other. His stepmother wasn’t of any help either. She’d only sneer at him for being an unwanted runt. 

So Taeil packed his bags and returned to Daegu, returning to the home he once inhabited for a better life—only for it to be worse than he imagined. His younger sister had ran away from home a year before he arrived and his mother bore a hatred towards him for looking like his father.

School up till the end of high school was hell. His grades were fine, perfect even. But having to shoulder his mother’s harsh screams and beatings, studying and a job to support himself was excruciatingly painful. Only a brief period in the late evening served as a source of peace for Taeil, only for it to be ended by his mother coming back home too drunk and angry to seem human. She attracted bad company, Taeil knew. 

There were times the letterbox contained gruesome warnings and other times threatening burly men stood close to his door.

Taeil had barely graduated from high school when he came home one day to find those men in his house, cornering his mother who was scared shitless. Upon noticing him, his mother screamed bloody murder at him. “Him! Him! He’ll make a fortune for you!”

Taeil didn’t understand but the two men took a look at him, then each other. “The boss will like him more. He’s still young—fresh meat.”

Oh no.  _ Oh no.  _ Taeil could only imagine the worst possible scenario. He tried running but was tackled over. He tried screaming and yelling for help but no one came. Not his mother, not any of his neighbours. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see his mother’s frantic eyes, though all the emotion was kept for herself, none spared for Taeil’s wellbeing or what he might become.

The next sequence of events were a blur yet far too etched into Taeil’s memory. He was knocked unconscious, woke up in somewhere unknown with his hands tied and fed something. Then his life went downhill from there. What he thought were dark hyperboles in movies about being sold happened to those stuck with him and to him too. 

If high school was hell, what Taeil had now was Satan’s personal lair. In a week, at least four of his days were hazy and in the remaining days he had the cognitive strength to think straight, he was forced to learn his way around the pole. He despised yet craved that forbidden pill he was frequently fed and drove him to brink of insanity.

Taeil has lost count of the time a stranger had a feel of his ass or how many times Park had threatened to inflict much worse. As scared as Taeil was, he wanted to live. For what, Taeil didn’t know. So he followed orders and put on a show for the leering eyes surrounding him and as time went on, Taeil saw that cursed pill less often.

For the next year or so, Taeil had a semblance of control in his life.

And one day, his life collided with Yuta’s. Park had pulled him aside before his shift, telling him to look out for a young man with light brown hair and a sculpted chin.

“He’s a Nakamoto. That bastard has a direct say in how much money goes to you whores,” funnily enough, was almost nothing, “and how long this club will live. Your little friend who was supposed to entertain him disappeared so if you know what’s good for yourself, you’ll bring him to the private room and bend over for him like the slut you are. Got it?”

Taeil didn’t have much of a choice. Third night into his transfer to the highest tier of the club stages, Taeil saw a man that matched the picture of Yuta Park had shown him. And after a week of warming up to him via gliding around the pole, Taeil strut his way to where Yuta was seated.

Bored looking, Yuta sat watching over Aquila booming with dancers and guests alike. Taeil chanced a glance at Yuta’s phone, words in Japanese instead of Korean. Rusty but not entirely gone, Taeil greeted him in Japanese.

“Is this seat taken?” Taeil bent over in one of his new stage outfits—a playboy bunny suit—patting the spot beside Yuta. Yuta looked over, eyes lit and eyebrows raised.

“No, it isn’t. Have you been sent to keep me company?” Yuta answered back in Japanese. “I didn’t know Park started picking his dancers outside Korea. Has he broadened his scope?”

Taeil shook his head. “I’m fully Korean. I just know how to speak the language to talk to handsome people like you.” He inched closer, leaning slightly on Yuta’s chest and resting a hand on his thigh. “Would you want to be in the company of someone like me?”

Yuta scanned him up and down, a smile gracing his lips the more he does. “Why wouldn’t I? I don’t think I’ve seen a dancer as pretty as you on stage. Is it presumptuous of me to think you’re a present just for me?”

“I could be,” Taeil leaned in closer. “I could be whatever you like, wherever you like.”

“Then why don’t we go somewhere quieter? It’s such a waste to be with you without really getting to hear what you sound like.” 

Taeil rose to his feet and Yuta followed, providing an arm for Taeil to hold onto. Down the halls and up the stairs, Taeil led them to one of the more luxurious private rooms. One with a pole to dance around, a dart board and a king size bed a few meters away for Taeil to get pounded into. That’s what’s supposed to happen, anyway. Charm, seduce, fuck.

So when that doesn’t happen sooner than Taeil had thought, he gets a little confused. His guard rose a little, thinking Yuta had something up his sleeve. For the past half an hour, Yuta had been drinking from different bottles of cider and beer, never straying to something heavier. He hummed appreciatively when Taeil danced around the pole, whistling when Taeil did the butterfly or when he twirled in gemini.

. . .

“Won’t you take me to bed?” Taeil kneeled in between Yuta’s legs. The younger pulled him up to sit on his lap. It’s their third time with each other in the private room, a week from when they first met.

“Do you want me to, Taeil? You looked so content on your stage. I couldn’t pull you away even if I wanted,” Yuta wrapped his arms low around Taeil’s hips.

It striked Taeil as a little odd. He had never considered pole dancing as something that made him feel content nor had he met a customer who had been so… patient in terms of bedding him. While the first is something he’d ponder later, the second is something he would have to do something about now.

“I want nothing more,” Taeil lied. Well, not really. He’s indifferent towards it. If it doesn’t happen, that’s okay but Park may cause a ruckus once he found out. If it does, that’s okay too. Sex doesn’t mean much to Taeil now. He’d been so desensitised to the importance or sacredness of his body. Most of the time when he got bedded, pleasure mostly isn’t what comes out of it. It became a time Taeil focused on when he’d be able to clock out of his shift while faking euphoric moans.

Maybe sadly, Taeil doesn’t see Yuta as any different from the many others. They wouldn’t care about about how Taeil felt because at the end of the day, he’s just a warm body to fuck into.

So it came as a surprise when Yuta was nothing but gentle, his words sweet and patient.

“Taeil,” Yuta hummed with the dancer’s legs hooked at his shoulder. “Am I going too fast?”

_ Too fast?  _ Taeil almost laughs. If anything, this is the slowest pace Taeil had ever been in. Yuta had been taking his time, paying attention to Taeil’s body and making it his personal quest to make him heat up as much as possible. Taeil is flustered to his core, not knowing how to handle Yuta’s dewy eyes.

“N-no,” Taeil arched his back off the bed when Yuta’s finger prodded his prostate. “Hurry, please. Fuck me, fuck me,” he whined. Yuta dragged his fingers out of Taeil gingerly and poured extra lube on his neglected cock and pumped it a couple times. 

A shaky groan escaped Yuta and Taeil’s heart thumps. He had never been excited for this but Yuta had deemed himself constant in surprising him. Surprising Taeil with a sweeter side underneath his flirty surface and how gently he plays with Taeil.

Yuta fucked Taeil good, though. He made Taeil feel like the night was all about him and the waves of pleasure coursing through his body drove him crazy. The pace picked up and had Taeil reaching out to Yuta with teary eyes, on cloud nine from how amazing Yuta’s cock and kisses felt. Yuta kneeled over, folding Taeil in half and pressing his forehead against Taeil’s. He found a better angle and fucked harder into Taeil, pulling sweet moans out of him that had him coming soon after.

At the sight, Yuta gradually slowed down and pulled out when Taeil was whining  _ too much _ . He fisted his cock between Taeil’s spread legs, coming with a groan on his tummy. They cooled down together with Yuta brushing Taeil’s damp hair away from his forehead. 

And Taeil felt good. So good he thought he might have a favourite customer worth remembering. And that’s new, sort of welcomed too—a face Taeil could look forward to in the confines of the little world he lived in.

✿

“Taeil,” a sleepy Yuta calls. Taeil snaps out of his thoughts and focuses his gaze on Yuta. “You’re still here,” he chirps. Taeil smiles back, sinking back down so Yuta can squeeze him with a hug. 

“Of course I am. I have no clothes to return back home,” Taeil shuts his eyes from the kisses being peppered onto his face. He’s not returning to the club in his playboy fit nor is he going to don the hotel bathrobe and walk out into broad daylight.

“Ah, and here I thought you’d stay for me,” Yuta fakes the hurt in his tone, burying his face into Taeil’s chest. Taeil giggles and combs through Yuta’s hair. The younger is still half asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness.

What an interesting person Yuta is because as soft as he looked right now, Taeil is well acquainted with the business deals Yuta has made in the past as recent as the last time they met. From loan sharks to counterfeit money to illegal shipping and ownership of stolen electrical parts, Yuta orchestrates it all. 

While it impressed Taeil, it also made him question if the downward spiral his life took years ago was directly tied to Yuta. He posed it as a lighthearted question two months before which became more serious than Taeil expected. Yuta hugged his waist tightly and promised that while who Park ‘recruited’ wasn’t under his supervision, he was so profusely sorry for that hell Taeil was put through. 

The next day at work, Taeil overhead Park furious about a ban on 'scouting for fresh meat' _. _

And since then, Yuta held Taeil closer to him than ever.

“What’s on your agenda today, Yuta?” Taeil asks, engaging in small talk to rouse Yuta from his slumber. If Yuta stays asleep, he wouldn’t be able to return Taeil back to the club. And if Taeil doesn’t return to the club by a certain time, he’d be in trouble.

Yuta inhales, attempting to wake himself up with a breath of fresh air. “I’m meeting a relative for lunch. My sister, actually.”

“A nice family reunion?”

“Somewhat,” Yuta’s eyes flutter open and he stretches. He sits up, soaking in the sunlight on his face. “She’s coming to manage the business here upon my mother’s request.” A few beats of silence pass and he stews in his thoughts. Taeil observes the change in expression cast towards the glass walls. Though minute, Taeil picks up on what Yuta might be thinking.

“Hey,” Taeil comes up beside Yuta, hugging to give him comfort. “Your sister is here to help you. She isn’t taking anything away from you.”

“She’s taking you away from me.”

“What?” Taeil doesn’t know how to respond.

Yuta rubs his face, shaking it with his hair shuffling around the place. “Ah, not like that,” he dryly chuckles. “She’s being sent here so she can better learn the ropes before taking on bigger things back at home, which means after she gets a hang of life here, I’m returning to Osaka to take on bigger things closer to the top.”

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Taeil sighs quietly. 

_ You’re too attached to me, poor Yuta. You shouldn’t have done this. We’re not a permanent fixture in each other’s lives. Soon enough, we’d only be a piece of each other’s memory.  _ Taeil, in this aspect, pities Yuta. And his future income too.

“You’ll find someone to have fun with back at home too. Don’t be sad,” Taeil appeases with rubs on Yuta’s thigh. “They’ll keep you company and entertained. You won’t be missing out on anything.”

“That’s not the point,” Yuta drapes his hand over Taeil’s. Taeil feigns ignorance, preferring Yuta not to delve further into the notion that he is rather attached to Taeil. “Osaka doesn’t have you. And don’t play coy with me, Taeil. You know what I mean.”

Taeil doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know how to. So he pats Yuta’s cheek and announces he’ll be freshening up in the bathroom. While that happens, Yuta calls for breakfast to be delivered to their penthouse. Breakfast happens in relative silence. Taeil takes notice of the selection Yuta had ordered. Fluffy waffles and a tall glass of latte sits on the table by the window. Taeil’s favourites.

“Good?” Yuta checks.

“Mhm,” Taeil hums with a mouthful of waffles with caramel syrup. Yuta likes spoiling Taeil during these quiet mornings and today is no exception. The sun rises higher in the sky and Taeil finds himself slouched on the bed after breakfast, Yuta sliding in and out of him. Their gasps mix together and the room is tranquil in its calmness.

If Taeil lets himself fully drown in the sensation of Yuta’s length dragging along his walls, he’d miss the small words mumbles into the crook of his neck along with kisses.

“Mine, mine,” Yuta circles his thumbs around Taeil’s nipples.

Taeil hugs Yuta closer, using his foot to push Yuta deeper into him. His sigh blends with a moan. They reach their orgasm, coming with lips pressed together.

_ Silly, silly Yuta,  _ Taeil traces patterns on Yuta’s back above him.

. . .

“Will you think about it?” Yuta takes hold of Taeil’s fingers right before the elder opens the car door. Yuta had driven Taeil back to Aquila, parked in the car park he was at the night before. “About coming to Osaka with me. We can be together, you can be free.”

“Your desires don’t come at my expense, Yuta,” Taeil eyes him sadly and leans in to kiss Yuta’s cheek. Yuta looks away meekly and apologetically. He turns to chase Taeil’s lips as a goodbye, then reaches to the back seat to fetch his blazer from the night before, draping it around Taeil who was dressed in a simple shirt and shorts the hotel provided. 

“I’m sorry I said that. You’re right,” Yuta acknowledges. “Stay warm, okay? We’ll…”

“We’ll see each other very soon, yes,” Taeil confirms. “You’d pay-” Taeil cuts himself off to allow Yuta to continue.

“Any price to have you in my arms,” Yuta smiles. 

Taeil exits the car soon after. He manages to avoid Park the whole way from the carpark to his room, glad to find his phone hidden under his pillow with a notification stating a handsome amount had been transferred into his bank account. The few hundred thousand won looks attractive but alas, most of it will be taken by Park very soon.

_ Oh well,  _ Taeil shrugs. He sits on his thin mattress and wraps Yuta’s coat around him tighter. The coat still smells like Yuta, a comfort Taeil can have to himself for a few moments before he has to inevitably head out to withdraw what he earned and buy a small meal for himself and the younger dancers who aren’t granted as much money from their patrons. Last, and most definitely dreadfully, he’ll have to report to Park to hand over the money.

Soon, Taeil changes out of his clothes. He hangs Yuta’s blazer by the mattress and swaps his shorts for a longer pair of sweats and wears a thin jacket he bought from a thrift store. The weather has gotten colder lately, where autumn’s breeze feels more icy than what it initially greeted the city with. On his way out, luck is on Taeil’s side once more when he doesn’t bump into Park.

Park is in his office talking to someone with the door ajar, Taeil notices when he passes by. Vaguely, he hears two parties talking. One being Park and the other a stranger.

“It cost a lot to bring ‘em here from Jindo. Coastal cops say you’ll have a hefty price to pay if you want their silence. They’re yours as soon as you pay up,” the stranger tells Park.

Taeil can smell cigarette smoke emitting from the room, thick and pungent. His expression scrunches up when tendrils of smoke enter his nose, along with the knowledge that more innocent lives have been dragged into the mud. Taeil can’t help but to huff out his discontent when Park immediately states that he’s writing a handsome cheque for their service.

_ Idiot,  _ Taeil rolls his eyes.

_ It’s like you’re forgetting rent is due in a week.  _ Or even worse, how it seems Park has disregarded Yuta’s ban on obtaining more dancers. Taeil isn’t sure if he wants to be the person who tells Yuta this revelation. If he does, Park might trace it back to Taeil and who knows what might happen to him.

“Will they really be worth it? They’re just some clueless island dwellers. What good will they be?” the stranger questions.

“Oh they’ll be good. Train and discipline them and they’ll be on their way. I don’t have a dancer here that doesn’t bend over after being trained!” Park proudly states. “I have this dancer who’s practically a customer’s personal toy! Even better is that this customer is the higher up of the parent company fueling Aquila! You won’t see us closing our doors anytime soon as long as he keeps his legs open!”

The two cackle rambunctiously. Hands slap the table and smoke wafts around the room faster. Creeping arms of the foggy mass crawl faster out of the room, fingers like needle-like twigs reaching for Taeil to pierce him. Taeil backs away on instinct. He bumps into the wall opposite the wall, a bump so hard his spine tingles from it.

For a split second, his eyes meet Park’s. Devil eyes, evil eyes. The surrounding world fades and all of a sudden, Taeil can only see glowing red eyes with teeth too big for its mouth taunting him. The mouth opens wider, inhaling Taeil closer with chunky arms protruding from the wall behind to push him closer. Closer, closer, closer-

“No!” Taeil shouts. The monster conceals itself and the hands retreat into the smooth wall. Now, two pairs of eyes fall in him. Both surprised but one growing with an ugly intent. He doesn’t want to get caught up in that room. No, not at all.

Taeil quickly runs, running faster when he hears, “Yea run away if you know what’s best for you! You know you’ll come crawling back!”

Taeil continues his sprint out of Aquila’s back door, running till he’s a block away from the club. His hands meet his knees, hunched over and panting a little. Passerbys stare at him in question but Taeil pays them no mind. In his own pace, Taeil collects himself and slowly straightens up. His destination is just a stone’s throw away.

The sun is high in the sky and Taeil is safe. He’ll soak in the sun for as long as possibly can in the moment before he has to return to the dimness and artificial lights of the club. Taeil continues making his way to the nearby supermarket with an ATM machine. 

On the way, Taeil wonders if life would change if he were a little different. Maybe it would be if he did run without looking back. Maybe, maybe. But the road of possibilities that stem from that path show no stability or certainty. If he were braver, he might take that leap of faith. But Taeil knows himself far too well. He’s scared. Scared of so many things that it keeps him in place. 

So for now, Taeil hangs on. Hanging on and relishing the moments and feelings he holds dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will be up soon! i hope the fic still has your interest! but please don't force yourself if the contents of the fic make you uncomfortable. your wellbeing comes first!  
> (if there are any warnings i have missed out, please let me know!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he'll sink deeper—deeper into entropy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional triggers:  
> proposed drugging, objectification, sexual assault, anxiety attack, stabbing (a dart through a palm), broken bones (broken fingers), physically violent + gore-y threats, past drug addiction, implied rape, idiomatic mention of needles  
> (all described in detail)  
> ________  
> helloo! sorry for not updating ;; but the third chapter is finally here! many dark things happen in this chapter and shit hits the fan... so please beware the trigger warnings!

Yuta is in his apartment one night. It’s been three days since he’s seen Taeil and he’s been properly busy with bringing his sister places she wishes to eat and going through her future duties. His departure back to Osaka is a month and a half away. Exhaling a breath that he’s been keeping in, he wishes he knew he would be returning to Osaka sooner. Then, he’d be able to mentally prepare himself that he’d be leaving the person he’s been holding so close.

“What were you thinking, Yuta?” he asks himself. He’s fallen in love with the stripper in a club and now can’t imagine more than a week without Taeil. How will he manage being hundreds of kilometers apart? And to think he even asked Taeil to come back with him. Not that he wasn't serious but he’s cringing from the whole exchange. Maybe he’s become more self-absorbed, thinking he can take along who and what he pleases where he goes.

Two sides in his mind pit against each other, debating and never reaching a conclusion. So at the ungodly hour of three in the morning, Yuta drives to Aquila.

There, he finds Taeil on his regular stage. Taeil notices him almost immediately along with the shift in his mood. He has on something different today—a black body harness around his bare chest and a matching set of booty shorts along with it. Descending from the stage, he climbs into Yuta’s lap.

“Didn’t expect to see you here at this hour. Work kept you up late?”

Yuta shakes his head and rests it on Taeil’s shoulder. “I was distracted. Thinking about things.”

“Need me to take your mind off them? I could do a few things that might help,” Taeil tilts Yuta’s chin up with his index finger and flashes a grin. Yuta’s mood instantly lifts by a good fraction. A happy buzz hops in him and he holds Taeil by the waist on their way to a private room.

In the private room, Taeil pushes Yuta onto the broad velvet couch, splaying his hands on the younger’s chest. He feels up and around, stopping at Yuta’s mid sternum to unbutton the blouse’s buttons. A trail of kisses follow the skin exposed and soon Taeil sinks down to Yuta’s crotch, unbuckling his belt and kissing the bulge of his underwear.

Yuta helps him midway, pulling his pants and briefs to his mid thigh. From there, Taeil leads the show. Spit drips down from his tongue and onto Yuta’s length.

A hand around his base begins pumping slowly, moves becoming more stable as Yuta’s length hardens.

_ In two months, this would become a phantom haunting him of distance cast. _

Taeil devotes all his attention to Yuta. His lips wrap around Yuta’s length and a tongue presses to offer warm wetness.

_ You’ve sunk in the deep end with a shackle tethering you to the floor. _

Taeil looks up at Yuta’s eyes, the latter’s hazy eyes challenged by Taeil’s half lidded ones. Taeil bobs his head up and down, spit and precum accumulating in his mouth. Yuta shakily exhales, groaning when his balls are cupped.

_ He’ll be an angel out of your reach. Worlds apart and belonging to vastly different places. _

An itch stirs in Yuta’s hip, growing most where Taeil’s mouth engulfs him. Two hands find their way to Taeil’s raven hair and his posture straightens. Taeil braces himself, knowing what’s to come and pauses to prepare himself. A muffled “go” comes from him and Yuta pistons his hips forward to fuck into Taeil’s mouth.

Taeil gags, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. He sinks his nails into Yuta’s thighs when he’s at his limit and Yuta pulls out with a groan. So, so close to his climax, Yuta fists his cock to the sight of Taeil’s teary eyes. Taeil shuts his eyes and tilts his head up, welcoming Yuta hot load messily painting his face.

When Taeil opens his eyes, he finds Yuta panting from his orgasm but looking no less stressed from when they first saw each other earlier.

“My lap,” Yuta taps the spot and Taeil sits. Tissues from a tissue box next to a tray of throwing darts are fetched to wipe the come off Taeil’s face tenderly without pressing too hard or smudging any makeup. He redresses and sighs once done. “I’m sorry,” Yuta looks up into Taeil’s eyes.

Taeil tilts his head in confusion. “What for?”

_ For being stupid,  _ Yuta doesn’t say aloud. He shakes his head and squeezes Taeil close. They bask in silence temporarily till stomping is heard down the hallway.

“Taeil! Where the fuck are you? You’re keeping people waiting! Did I say you could use the gold suite tonight? Come out here and face me you trashy whore!” And then the door flings open, the knob smashing against the wall. A startle rips through Taeil and his heart leaps to his throat. He clings onto Yuta tighter for any protection the younger could offer.

Crossed eyebrows and a creased forehead even out when Park spots Yuta. “Oh! If it isn’t Nakamoto. I didn’t see you entering the club. How nice of you to visit again,” Park reverts his tone back to his merry businessman voice. “Taeil! What do you think you’re doing? Pour a glass for him! I don’t pay you to sit around and do nothing.”

Taeil hesitantly peels himself away from Yuta, heading over to the mini fridge, searching for a bottle of champagne and a wine glass.

Yuta frankly isn’t in the mood to deal with Park and his babbling. He recalls the date of the month—the twenty-third—and steers the conversation to something that would have Park absconding. 

“Rent is due soon. I do hope you have gathered enough to fill my pocket,” Yuta crosses his leg. “Not just for this month, but for the wine and goods you imported last month. And also the change of facilities from four months ago. You didn’t forget about that, didn’t you? I’d have to find someone more fitting for the job if you forgot.”

It works like a charm, as usual but today, Park looks more panicky upon being reminded of rent.

“How could I ever forget, Nakamoto?” Park’s eyes shift around. They fall on Taeil who’s pouring a flute of champagne and a wicked haze whirls in his eyes. “T-though I’d like to propose a deal I doubt you’d deny.” Yuta’s eyebrow arches.

A firm slap is landed on Taeil’s butt, startling him and causing him to almost lose his grip on the clear glass bottle. The hand grips tighter and a finger trails close to his hole. Taeil freezes and grips harder onto the bottle.

“What do you think of keeping Taeil as your personal whore? There at your service whenever you need him. I see you’ve developed quite a liking to him and it seems he enjoys your presence too. So why not buy this toy and keep him as your pet?”

Yuta’s blood courses with a spiked irritation. He flickers his gaze from Park to Taeil. Taeil, who looks so uncomfortable and Yuta never wants to see that look again. “Watch your tongue, Park. You’re treading on thin ice” Yuta grits. Park laughs him off and presses a finger to Taeil’s hole.

“Undoubtedly, he comes at a high price. A slutty body like his can pleasure anyone better than the average, I’m sure you know best. Even better when he’s iced up. He’ll spread his legs with no resistance!”

All the blood in Taeil freezes. He gets a whiplash from how fast his memories zips back to when he first sunk into addiction. Tears, screaming, psychosis—Taeil remembers it all. Even worse is what Taeil doesn’t remember. He has no way of finding out the horrors that happened to him and it tears at his core. Arms shake and quiver from Park’s words and hand, his legs feeling like they could lose balance anytime.

Every action Taeil makes, Yuta notices. “Park! Shut up and leave,” Yuta barks in the middle of the pig’s babbling. Park’s voice gets caught in his throat. He quickly swallows and continues.

“You won’t even have to worry how long he’ll-”

The sound of a thousand cries sound in Yuta’s head. His patience vanishes and anger courses through every vein in his body with the determination to invoke harm as great as a beast locking its sights on its prey. Yuta isn’t going to let Taeil suffer anymore. He abruptly rises and grabs a dart in the nearby tray and snatches Park’s free hand, slamming it down and stabbing the dart hard enough to pierce flesh and bone. Park lets out a guttural cry. He doubles down in pain and retracts his hand from Taeil in an attempt to dislodge his other hand from the dart, only for Yuta to twist two of his fingers back until cracks are heard. Park croaks in pain, begging for Yuta to stop.

An ear piercing shatter echoes in the room as Taeil drops the champagne bottle to the floor. Shards of glass scatter and there’s suddenly too many things happening at once for Taeil to handle. Be it the screams from Park’s throat, his own horrified cries, the effects of glass and champagne puddled around his feet or the murderous look in Yuta’s eyes, it scares Taeil. His legs give way after a few steps backward, falling on his butt and paralysed with fear.

Yuta looms over Park opposite the table, staring daggers into his eyes. “If you dare  _ ever  _ talk about Taeil like that or lay your hands on him ever again, believe me when I say I will make your life a living hell. You’ll suffocate in inescapable debt and I’ll pull each of your nails out one by one before I skin you limb by limb.”

“Do you understand?” Yuta enunciates each word with articulate precision. Park nods like his life depends on it with beads of sweat and tears dripping down his face. Yuta twists his hands once more to worsen the pain, then heads straight to Taeil. He wraps an arm around Taeil’s frame, lifts him to his feet and leads him out of the room.

Their hurried steps don’t stop till they're outside the building, in the car park. Thankfully, it's void of any other humans. Taeil’s eyes look empty and dull, his body still trembling and his breath coming in short pants.

“Taeil. Taeil,” Yuta wraps his jacket around Taeil. “I’m here, I’m here. You’re safe now. Please stay with me.” One hand cups Taeil’s and another holds by the shoulder, pulling him closer. “Taeil-”

“H-he touched me and said all those-” Taeil chokes on his words.

“I know, baby. I’m so, so sorry I didn’t act quicker. But he’s gone now. He’s not going to hurt you anymore. I’m here with you,” Yuta assures Taeil. He pulls Taeil in for a tight hug, shushing the shorter man’s whimpers and kissing his temple. “Breathe, breathe.”

Staccato breaths find a smoother, slower rhythm under Yuta’s guidance but that doesn’t stop the tears from flowing down Taeil’s face. Taeil’s face hot with tears and hurt from his haunting past sting Yuta with poison. His heart aches for Taeil and he never wants Taeil to feel this kind of pain again. He never wants Taeil to suffer. He never wants Taeil to step foot back in that building again. 

Yuta’s thoughts from his earlier swim back to the surface. Once he boards the plane back to Osaka, he won’t be able to protect Taeil again. He’ll be so far from Taeil and he’ll never know if he’s doing okay. He’ll lose what he has with Taeil and he won’t know what to do with himself.

“Taeil,” Yuta cups Taeil’s cheeks and aligns their gazes. “Come back to Osaka with me. You don’t have to think about it anymore. Just pack your bags and come with me. You’ll be safe with me and nothing can hurt you.”

“Y-Yuta, what…?”

“There’s nothing holding you back, isn’t there? Your job wouldn’t be a problem at all. Leaving is as easy as stepping out of the door. You get me, right?”

Taeil can’t process Yuta’s words, as simple as they might be. He can’t just pack up his life here and go. He can’t. The smaller man steps back, out of Yuta’s hold on him. “I can’t just do that, Yuta. That’s not how things work. I can’t just pack up my life and go where you want me to. I’m not… I’m not something for you to move around because you want me. I’m my own person. I have my own life here. I grew up here. I’m not going to leave everything behind for you!”

“You don’t have anything to leave behind!” Yuta retorts. “Anything you had close to you, they’re all gone or out of reach! You’re holding onto nothing, Taeil.”

The air in Taeil’s lungs goes cold. He cannot believe what he just heard but he won’t let Yuta get away with it. “What do you know about me that gives you the right to say that? All you know is how I spread my legs for you in bed. All you know is how I sound when I moan your name!” Taeil steps forwards and pokes his finger into Yuta’s chest. “We’re worlds apart, Yuta. Not everyone can go where they please and not everyone has money flowing from their fingertips to spend as they like to do whatever they please in the moment.”

“Which is  _ why  _ I’m telling you to come with me. Stay with me and you’ll have everything. You’ll live a life without shackles and your world will be so much brighter. You’ll be free. You’ll be happy.” Yuta doesn’t get it. Yuta doesn’t get why Taeil doesn’t get him.

“Why can’t you understand what you want doesn’t come at my expense?” Taeil bellows. His tears start flowing again and the shake in his fingers begin again. “You keep thinking you can give me everything but really, who are you to me? Why do you think you can give me everything? You can’t!” he ends with a scream.

Taeil is panting by now. Yuta is stunned, silent and has nothing to say back. Taeil wobbles back, the world spinning and the jacket around him starting to feel like needles pricking his skin. Shaky hands rip jacket off him, throwing it to the side. There’s a good meter between them but it’s too close for Taeil. Every surface of his skin feels the need to burn off the ghost of the jacket’s touch and he can’t stand to be in Yuta’s presence any longer.

Two rocky steps backwards increases their distance. Yuta tries reaching out but Taeil slaps his hand away. Wordlessly, Taeil turns and runs. He blocks out all of Yuta’s demands for him to come back. His legs carry him as fast as they can to a room. Any room that would make the world feel less like it’s going to eat Taeil up. He ends up in one of the shower stalls in the dorm side of Aquila.

Ice cold runs down Taeil at the turn of a knob and he sinks to the ground, soaking himself to the skin. He closes his eyes, allowing his entropy reigned mind drift into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me in the comments


End file.
